Goodbye Peterpan
by SodariBangYifan
Summary: /Junmyeon tahu sejak hari pertama bahwa bocah dengan lesung pipit dan tatapan seteduh hujan bulan september itu akan membawa hidupnya dalam suatu putaran emosi seperti roller coaster/"Would you be my tomorrow?"/"Brengsek, kau kelihatan tampan hari ini"/"Have fun up there,Peterpan"/Warning: angst/Suck at summary, but i promise better story inside/Suho/Lay/Layho/SuLay/Mind to RnR?/


**Goodbye, Peterpan**

**Disclaimer: Cast bukan punya saya. I just borrowed them untuk disnistakan*ditimpukswallow**

**Cast: SuLay,Kris& Kyungsoo nyempil dikit**

**Warning: Plot gaje sumpah, OOC, Siapkan tissue dan batu dan palu*opo ini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hey guys*sok kenal

Balik lagi kali ini di malam minggu membawa kabar gembira*salah acaranya

I don't know what's up with me these days .To writing such a sappy romance drama

I currently searching my mood to continue the 'other story' of mine yang masih numpuk*mianmian

Hope you guys like it

Don't forget to comment and reviews

Mwah mwahhh ^^

.

.

.

"Dasar brengsek...kau terlihat tampan sekali hari ini.",ucap Junmyeon sambil menatap pria yang terbaring dengan jas putih tersebut

"Bajingan beruntung...Selamanya tetap berusia 20 tahun",kali ini suaranya sedikit bergetar

"Oy Zhang Yixing...bukankah kau bilang kau akan mengejarku lagi? Cih bodoh sekali aku percaya padamu. Dari kecil kau memang pembohong ulung"

Tes

"OMO...aish..sialan. Kau membuatku menangis lagi ",Junmyeon berkata sambil menghapus cairan bening di pipinya.

" Junmyeon...",suara bass namun lembut itu mengagetkan Junmyeon

"Ah...Yifan hyung. Maafkan aku..Ada apa?"

"Kami akan segera mengkremasinya"

"Ah baiklah",Junmyeon segera menghapus air matanya dan pindah dari depan peti tersebut

Dan betapa Junmyeon hanya mengepalkan tangannya ketika melihat peti tersebut ditutup perlahan

"Tunggu",tahan Junmyeon

"Ada apa?"

Junmyeon kemudian memasukkan sebungkus benda ke samping saku jas namja tersebut

"Temanmu agar tidak kesepian",bisik Junmyeon pelan pada namja yang berbaring dalam peti tersebut

Setelah Junmyeon meletakkan rokok tersebut. Peti itu akhirnya ditutup.

"Kau mau ikut ke tempatnya?"

"Ah...tidak. Aku mungkin akan menghajar si idiot ini disana dan membunuhnya dua kali,hyung",Junmyeon sedikit tertawa walaupun itu terdengar seperti isakan yang menyayat hati

"Baiklah"

"Aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar ke luar. Sepertinya aku butuh udara segar"

Junmyeon kemudian mohon diri kepada namja blonde disampingnya dan mengambil jasnya di dekat pintu tersebut.

Suasana sedikit mendung saat dia keluar.

"Oy, bajingan brengsek. Sekarang langit bahkan ikut bersedih karenamu ._'Only good die young'. _Dasar titisan Lucifer. Kau benar-benar istimewa ",Junmyeon menggerutu sendiri sambil memukul pahanya.

Dua hari lalu saat dia menerima telepon dari rumah.

Dua hari lalu dimana impiannya menjadi seorang dokter forensik menjadi tidak penting.

Dua hari lalu dimana untuk pertama kalinya Tuan Kim Junmyeon membolos dan langsung membooking tiket pertama kembali ke Seoul.

Dua hari lalu saat dia merasa separuh dunianya hancur perlahan.

Dan penyebabnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sang namja sok tampan dengan senyumnya yang polos seperti bayi yang sudah berani mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Aku mulai merindukanmu,brengsek",maki Junmyeon

Dan perlahan membawa memorinya saat bersama-sama Yixing.

...

Musim Semi,2007

Kim Junmyeon yang berusia 13 tahun itu merupakan anak baru di suatu SMP swasta di Suncheon,yang merupakan bagian terujung Seoul.

Mengikuti tugas ayahnya yang seorang Inspektur polisi yang mendapat tugas di kota kecil tersebut cukup menyebalkan. Dia anak Seoul,tentu saja dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian karena gaya bicaranya serta gaya berpakaiannya. Dan itulah yang membuat Junmyeon yang tidak suka keramaian menjadi sedikit risih.

"Hey,anak baru."

"Mau apa kalian?",ucap Junmyeon kepada sekelompok anak SMP sebayanya yang mencegatnya di belakang sekolah

"Woah._MCM_. Bukankah itu merek yang terkenal itu? Daebak",ujar salah satu dari mereka sambil memegang ransel mahal milik Junmyeon

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Berikan ranselmu itu. Maka kau bebas pergi"

"Tidak mau. Ini baru dibelikan orang tuaku"

"Ya Tuhan..Dasar keras kepala. Hoy teman-teman,anak ini perlu sedikit pelajaran"

"Berikan ranselmu dasar pendek. "

Buaghh

Junmyeon pun jatuh terkapar karena tendangan salah satu dari anak-anak tersebut

"Hoy...",terdengar suara dari arah atas pohon Sakura tersebut.

Zrashhh...

Seorang anak laki-laki kurus dengan rambut hitam kemudian maju mendekati sekumpulan anak berandalan itu.

"Yah! Bajingan kecil mau apa kau?"

"Itu barang miliknya,sunbae."

"OMO...sepertinya seseorang ingin menjadi pangeran berkuda putihnya. Hoy ini sudah terlalu sore untuk menjadi pahlawan kesiangan"

"Hoy...tunggu aku di gerbang depan",bisik bocah berambut hitam itu kepada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon yang sedikit ketakutan dan kebingungan akhirnya mengangguk dan berlari ke depan gerbang sekolah.

Sungguh dia ingin pulang ke rumah sekarang dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya mengadu kepada orang tuanya karena ranselnya

Namun entah kenapa perkataan bocah berambut hitam yang menyuruhnya menunggu itu sedikit menahannya.

Lima menit kemudian bocah berambut hitam itu datang dengan ransel biru tua di tangannya dengan seragam yang sudah kotor. Terlihat bibirnya sedikit lebam.

Bocah itu sudah membelanya dengan menghajar berandalan yang mengganggunya.

"Ini ranselmu",ucap bocah tersebut sambil memberikan benda itu kepada Junmyeon

"Ano..apa kau tidak apa-apa?",ujar Junmyeon khawatir melihat wajah bocah tersebut yang berdarah itu.

"Ini luka kecil untukku. Tidak usah khawatir. Lihat mereka lebih parah",bocah itu kemudian menunjuk ke arah sekumpulan anak berandalan dengan wajah babak belur.

"Te,,,Terima kasih",ucap Junmyeon gugup

"Hmm sama-sama .Ah sebentar"

Junmyeon hanya heran ketika bocah itu kemudian menepuk-nepuk bagian seragamnya yang kotor

"Nah sekarang sudah bersih. Hati-hati kalau pulang,okay?"

"Tunggu..bagaimana aku bisa berterima kasih kepadamu?"

"Umm...kau manis sekali. Bagaimana kalau jadi sahabatku. Aku cukup sulit membuat teman beberapa bulan ini"

"Eh?"

"Aku Zhang Yixing. Besok ulang tahunku yang ketigabelas. Senang bertemu denganmu,umm..."

"Namaku Kim Junmyeon. Senang bertemu denganmu juga"

Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan bocah berandal dengan senyum innocent itu di usianya yang ketigabelas,Junmyeon tahu si brengsek itu akan mengacaukan hidup datarnya dalam suatu putaran komidi putar yang tidak dapat dibayangkan Junmyeon.

...

Musim gugur,2009

"Aku bersumpah umurmu tidak akan sampai 20 tahun kalau kelakuanmu seperti ini",Junmyeon berkata sambil memplester wajah namja dengan rambut hitam tersebut yang sedang tertidur di pahanya

Seperti biasa namja dipangkuannya masih dengan santai menghisap nikotin terkutuk sambil memainkan melodi dari gitar coklat tua tersebut.

"Adalah suatu anugerah untuk mati muda. Setidaknya mayatku akan terlihat tampan",ucap namja dengan rambut hitam itu dengan santainya

"Itu seperti kata motivasi paling buruk sepanjang masa,Zhang Yixing. Aku serius,Yixing. Kau berkelahi setiap saat, kau bahkan merokok tanpa henti sekarang"

"Itu adalah cara menjadi laki-laki sejati"

"Lucu sekali. Bagiku kau seperti remaja kelebihan hormon _angst _yang melampiaskan sakit hatinya dengan menyakiti diri sendiri"

"Kalau marah, kau semakin menggemaskan,Myeonnie. ",ucap Yixing sambil mencubiti hidung namja dengan wajah malaikat tersebut

"Ish...Kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Aku betul-betul mengkhawatirkanmu,idiot"

Namja berambut hitam itu kemudian bangun dan sejenak menatap Junmyeon .

Junmyeon bersumpah seperti akan terhisap ke dalam mata safir biru dan perlahan ada rasa panas yang aneh menghinggapi dirinya.

" Wae?",ucap Junmyeon gugup. Yixing semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada namja didepannya.

"Kau dan aku itu seperti Peterpan dan Wendy. Tentu saja aku sebagai Peterpan dan kau sebagai Wendy",ucapnya lanjut

"Yah, kenapa kau selalu memberiku peran sebagai wanita?"

"Shushh dengar dulu...Peterpan yang selalu menganggap hidup adalah petualangan. Setiap hari baginya adalah suatu petualangan besar dan misteri yang harus dipecahkan. Tidak peduli harus terluka,tidak peduli harus cedera, tidak peduli waktu istirahat. Setiap detiknya hanya untuk petualangan. Bersenang-senang seakan hidup hanya hari ini. Dan,kemudian datanglah Wendy. Wendy seperti cahaya terang dari langit. Yang memberitahu Peterpan bahwa saatnya istirahat. Yang memberitahu Peter bahwa dunia tidak akan berhenti malam ini. Yang memberitahu bahwa masih ada hari esok"

"Jadi maksudmu?"

"Kim Junmyeon"

"Humm?"

"Aku sudah mengenalmu selama 2 tahun dan sejujurnya aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu."

"Dan terus?"

"_Be my tomorrow,would you_?"

Junmyeon sedikit terkejut. Apakah sahabat berandalannya yang dikenalnya selama 2 tahun ini baru saja confess? Tidak mungkin,kan?

"Jangan bercan...

Junmyeon ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun bibirnya telah bersatu dalam kehangatan surgawi dari bibir plum milik namja berambut hitam didepannya.

Junmyeon tidak habis pikir kenapa dia tidak mengelak saat bibirnya disentuh namja didepannya.

Hanya satu .

Dia percaya kepada Yixing. Sama seperti saat Yixing menyuruhnya menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah saat hari pertama mereka bertemu.

Tanpa peduli,bagaimana bibir mereka berdua akan lebam setelahnya. Dan mungkin keadaan akan menjadi_ awkward_ untuk beberapa hari kedepan

Cinta pertama yang naif dengan sahabatmu sendiri sunggulah tidak buruk dalam pikiran anak berusia 15 tahun seperti Junmyeon.

...

Musim dingin,2011

Cepat atau lambat,Junmyeon tahu Yixing akan menghancurkan hatinya kembali dengan prinsip 'You Only Live Once' bodohnya.

Junmyeon masih menerima jika Yixing menjadi seorang pecandu nikotin atau berkelahi dengan beberapa berandalan di sekolahnya.

Tapi entah apakah musim dingin tahun ini yang terlalu dingin sehingga membekukan otak namja yang kini sedang terbaring di atas ranjang putih tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan kali ini",maki Junmyeon kepada sosok tersebut

"Ah,Myeonnie. Itu adalah pengalaman terbaikku. Untuk sesaat aku merasa seperti terbang sangat tinggi hingga dapat menyentuh langit"

"Kau ingin membunuh dirimu huh?Apa kau gila?"

"Ski tidak akan membunuhku. Tenang saja"

"4 tulang rusuk patah, gegar kepala ringan, serta punggungmu yang harus dioperasi. Aku tidak melihat mana bagian yang tidak membunuhmu,Zhang Yixing"

"Tapi setidaknya bibirku masih bagus untuk mencium bibir vanillamu",Yixing berkata sedikit tersenyum berharap kekasihnya akan ikut tersenyum

Junmyeon masih menatap Yixing dengan datar. Tidak ada ekspresi dari wajahnya. Junmyeon benar-benar marah kali ini. Yixing akhirnya menghela nafasnya.

"Look, aku mengerti kau sebagai kekasihku yang paling manis sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Tetapi trust me, I'm fine as newborn baby,,heheh"

"Bisakah kau tidak bertindak kekanak-kanakkan seperti itu? Demi Tuhan,aku muak dengan semua ini,Yixing "

Junmyeon merasa jenuh dengan semua ini. Sungguh.

"Aku hanya minta kau menjadi kekasih yang normal. Yang hanya merayuku dengan kata-kata _cheesy_ . Yang tidak melukai dirinya dengan melakukan hal bodoh.",Junmyeon perlahan mengecilkan volume suaranya

Yixign hanya terdiam.

"Bukankah kau bilang aku adalah hari esokmu? Tidak bisakah kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu untukku? Apakah kata-katamu tentang diriku sebagai Wendymu itu hanya bohong? JAWAB AKU YIXING",Junmyeon akhirnya berteriak menaikkan nada suaranya. Semua yang dipendamnya selama ini akhirnya dikeluarkan.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?",ucap Yixing ikut terpancing emosinya

Tes...butiran bening itu jatuh perlahan dari pipi Junmyeon

"Myeonnie?",ucap Yixing. Yixing tidak pernah melihat Junmyeon menangis sekalipun dalam hidupnya. Bahkan saat, Kkamjong,anjingnya hilang terseret banjir.

"Kalau begitu kita putus saja..."

"Myeon..Kau tidak serius kan?"

"Aku mencintaimu,tapi tidak seperti ini. Maafkan aku...selamat tinggal"

Dan berakhirnya kisah cinta pertama mereka di Januari yang dingin.

Semenjak saat itu,mereka mulai menghindar satu sama lain. Dan hidup dalam dunia masing-masing.

Kim Junmyeon si siswa teladan dan Zhang Yixing si berandalan sekolah.

Entah mereka harus berterima kasih terhadap takdir yang tidak pernah mempertemukan mereka lagi dalam satu kelas atau saat makan siang di kantin.

Mungkin ini yang terbaik.

Untuk menjadi dewasa,bukankah harus belajar terluka dulu,bukan?

...

Musim Semi,2012

Hari kelulusan telah tiba dan ini sudah genap satu setengah tahun sejak terakhir kali Junmyeon berbicara dengan Yixing.

Junmyeon dengan gagahnya menyampaikan pidato perpisahan sebagai wakil angkatan sekaligus mengukuhkan dirinya sebagai lulusan terbaik.

Diedarkannya pandangan ke seluruh ruangannya. Dilihatnya satu persatu wajah sahabatnya selama di SMU.

Namun,ada satu orang yang tidak dilihatnya kali ini.

Ya,siapa lagi kalau bukan dia.

Cih...menjadi pembuat masalah sampai hari terakhir sekolah mungkin menjadi salah satu misi petualangannya,Batin Junmyeon.

...

Setelah upacara,Junmyeon berjalan ke atas atap. Junmyeon tersenyum perlahan melihat sosok namja tinggi dengan rambut hitam pekat masih dengan rokok yang terselip oleh jari-jari panjangnya.

"Akhirnya kau menemukanku juga disini",ucap namja tersebut

"Well..well..kau benar-benar pandai bersembunyi"

"Aku dengar kau menjadi lulusan terbaik tahun ini. Well..chukkae. Walaupun aku tidak heran"

"Terima kasih. Tapi mengapa kau tidak menghadiri acara kelulusan tadi? ",tanya Junmyeon heran

"Kau tahu diriku,Myeon. Menghadiri upacara tidak penting seperti itu bukanlah _style_-ku"

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah sedikitpun. ",Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya menatap namja

Suasana hening tercipta diantara mereka berdua

"Kau kurusan",ucap Junmyeon memecah keheningan setelah melihat dengan jelas wajah namja disampingnya itu.

"Aku menemukan cara berdiet dengan merokok."

"Tsk tsk..tapi harus kuakui kau begitu tampan dengan pipi tirusmu"

"Aku selalu tampan dari lahir"

Ada keheningan kembali yang tercipta diantara keduanya.

"Aku merindukanmu,Myeonnie" ,ucap Yixing. Ada sedikit terselip nada kerinduan yang mendalam terhadap sosok mungil dan murni yang menatapnya sekarang,

"Yixing..."

"Mungkin kau benar, selama ini aku hanya menyiksa diriku saja dengan melakukan hal-hal bodoh."

"Kenapa kau menghindariku saat kita putus?"

"Kau terlihat begitu bahagia. Begitu lepas dan bebas. Aku tidak pernah melihat dirimu seperti itu saat bersamaku. Dan aku sadar bahwa selama kita bersama aku seperti menjadi belenggu untukmu"

Plakk...tamparan keras itu mengenai pipi tirus Yixing

"Pabbo. Aku merindukanmu seperti orang gila setiap kali melihatmu dengan wajah lebam saat di ruang guru. Aku ingin menghajarmu dan mengomelimu panjang lebar seperti dulu .Dan satu hal lagi,aku tidak pernah menganggap keberadaanmu sebagai beban,bodoh"

Yixing terhenyak. Junmyeon menangis lagi karena sifatnya. Sungguh dia ingin melompat dari gedung ini sekarang karena membuat malaikatnya,Wendy-nya ini menangis seperti ini. Lagi.

"Maaf",Yixing berkata sambil menarik tubuh Junmyeon ke dalam pelukan hangatnya

Satu kata dan pelukan itu cukup untuk meluapkan kerinduan mereka selama ini.

...

"Ah kenyangnya"

"Nafsu makanmu tidak berubah,Myeon",ucap Yixing melihat Junmyeon yang makan dengan lahap itu

"Aku butuh makan banyak untuk pertumbuhan"

"Kau tidak akan pernah bertambah tinggi lagi."

"Aish..aku akan membunuhmu",ujar Junmyeon kesal

"Ah...setelah ini kau akan melanjutkan kemana? Apa tetap di Seoul?"

"London. Aku mendapat beasiswa disana"

"Aku ikut senang untukmu. Akhirnya kau bisa mencapai impianmu sebagai ahli forensik"

"Bagaimana dirimu?"

"Tokyo tidak buruk juga. Setidaknya mereka punya sekolah musik yang bagus"

"Tokyo yah"

"Hey,Junmyeon?"

"Humm?"

"Kau masih bersama dengan namja itu yah?"

Yixing berkata menyinggung tentang namja bermata bulat dengan senyum indah yang dipacari Junmyeon 6 bulan setelah keduanya memutuskan untuk putus

" Ini sudah hampir setahun . Dan sepertinya aku merasa Kyungsoo adalah jodoh sejatiku. Omo, itu pemikiran yang naif sekali bukan?"

"Ah...Begitu yah. Otokke...Aku masih mencintaimu.",ucap Yixing sambil mengacak rambutnya frustrasi

"Kau masih kupersilahkan untuk mengejarku lagi,Zhang Yixing",ucap Junmyeon sambil tersenyum kepada namja disebelahnya.

"Benarkah?",namja tersebut berkata sambil tersenyum cerah.

Junmyeon ikut tersenyum . Inilah Zhang Yixing yang dirindukannya. Si bajingan brengsek dengan senyum innocentnya.

"Lihat saja nanti,Myeon. Aku akan merebutmu. Aku yang akan berdiri denganmu di depan altar suatu hari nanti."

Tetapi dia tidak pernah punya kesempatan melakukannya.

...

Junmyeon masih memandangi langit Seoul sore . Terlihat kepulan asap berasal dari cerobong tinggi tersebut

"Kau sudah benar-benar pergi yah?",lirih Junmyeon

"Ah disini kau ternyata"

" Ah Yifan hyung. Kenapa mencariku?"

"Kyungsoo sudah datang menjemputmu"

"Ah..tapi aku masih ingin disini..sebentar saja"

Keduanya memandangi kepulan asap itu bersama.

"Anak bodoh. Kalau saja dia mengendarai motornya lebih pelan malam itu..."

"Yixing itu _adrenaline junkie_. Hal-hal apa saja yang membuat adrenalinnya terpacu akan membuatnya senang. Bajingan brengsek. Cara yang bagus mengakhiri petualangan di dunia. Aku berani bertaruh dia mungkin tersenyum puas di saat terakhirnya"

Sesaat keduanya pun terdiam. Terlarut dalam kenangan masing-masing

"Jadi kapan kau akan kembali ke London lagi?",tanya Yifan memulai percakapan setelah hening cukup lama

"Lusa besok. "

"Kami akan menyebarkan abu Yixing besok di laut. Apa kau mau ikut?",tawar Yifan

" Entahlah hyung. Aku sangat merindukan dia sekarang. Aku sepertinya tidak sanggup,hyung. Melepaskannya"

"Junmyeon,apa kau mencintai adikku?"

Junmyeon kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap namja blonde tersebut

"Si brengsek itu akan selalu punya tempat spesial di hatiku,hyung. Selamanya."

Rintik-rintik hujan perlahan mulai membasahi jalanan disekitarnya. Bau hujan yang menyeruak di aspal itu entah kenapa seperti membuatnya ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya sekarang.

"Zhang Yixing,saranghae",desah Junmyeon

Dan sesaat Junmyeon bersumpah mendengar kata 'nado'

Junmyeon tersenyum pada langit gelap diatasnya. Bajingan itu sudah memulai petualangan yang baru disana,batinnya

"_Have fun nee,Peterpan_"

...

_**End**_

Maaf ini aneh and kurang feelnya

Selalu ditunggu kasih sayangnya di kotak komentar below

Love,

ZF


End file.
